Nature Spirit
Details Crafting (in order to create a Silver sickle if the player does not possess one) *Completed Priest in Peril *Completed The Restless Ghost |items=*Silver Sickle - Either purchase it from the Grand Exchange, or make it with a Silver bar and Sickle mould in a furnace. Also, make sure you have some Prayer points. *A Ghostspeak amulet |kills =*3 Ghasts (level 30)|recommended = *A weapon (optional but recommended) *1-2 Prayer potions (optional but recommended)}} Walkthrough 's basement.]] Starting out Items required: No food (Ghasts rot food if you don't have a Druid pouch), Ghostspeak amulet, a Silver sickle (If you dont plan on making it later on in the quest).'' Drezel will give you three meat pies and three apple pies to take to Filliman Tarlock. He'll warn you about ghasts that will rot your food. Do not worry about this since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. Go south-east after exiting the temple. s are invisible NPCs that don't have "attack" option at them.]]Ignore the warning and go through gate to reach the swamp. You will find ghasts in the swamp, which are invisible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, and if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 3 health at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen on Filliman's island or in Filliman's Grotto. Go south until you see a grotto tree. Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. You may lose upwards of 7 health trying to get across this. If you try to enter the grotto (only the small black hole in the grotto tree has the enter option), Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so put your Amulet of Ghostspeak on and talk to him. If you don't have your Amulet of ghostspeak on, he'll say something ghost-like and that will be the end of the conversation. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is ghost. After this, he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to get it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but he needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a green card that you can use to cast a Bloom spell. Now, you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. Collecting the three items ''Items required: Druidic spell You now need to obtain the following three items: Something with faith When Drezel has blessed you, he will tell you that you are Something with faith. Something of nature spell.]] After Drezel has blessed you, using the Bloom spell card with the Silver sickle equipped, find a rotteng log in the swamp and cast the spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and show it to Filliman, and he tells you that the mushroom is Something of nature. *'Note:' DON'T drop the used spell, as you will need it. Something of the 'spirit-to-become' freely given The used spell card is the Something of the spirit to become freely given. Now, you need to go back to Filliman's camp, and use the mushroom on the light-brown stone and the used spell card on the grey stone. Then, while standing on the orange stone, tell Filliman you think that you have solved the puzzle. Filliman will complete half of his transformation and ask you to come inside the grotto. turning into a Nature Spirit.]] Go inside, and search the grotto in the middle of the cave. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. Go back to Filliman, and give him the sickle. He will bless it, give you back a Silver sickle (b) and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will give you a Druid pouch and tell you to kill three ghasts. is freed after it is killed.]] Killing the Ghasts Items required: '''A weapon, druid pouch, and prayer points (the more the better). # Go into the swamp with the blessed silver sickle, and operate it to cast Bloom while standing next to logs, bushes, and twigs. This will deduct Prayer points and will allow you to harvest pears, fungi, and stems. # Add at least three pears, fungi, or stems to your druid pouch by clicking "Fill" while three of them are in your inventory. # Then, when ghasts attack you, they'll become visible (level 30), and one charge will be deducted from your druid pouch. Kill three of them, and then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. Quest completed. '''Congratulations! Reward * 2 Quest points * 3000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience * 2000 Hitpoints experience * Access to Mort Myre Swamp and the Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 * Ability to fight ghasts Category:Quests